


Shopping Is Pretty Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Eva and Sam go shopping at Victoria’s Secret together. Unfortunately, at the sight of her daughter’s body in lingerie, Eva gets too aroused and is unable to try on her underwear. But at least her daughter is willing to help with that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Shopping Is Pretty Fun

Going shopping with her mother in a store like Victoria’s Secret was something that Sam never thought she’d be able to do. Just a few months ago, she hadn’t thought about coming here on her own, let alone having Eva demand that they come so they can pick out something sexy for each other. However, she wasn’t exactly complaining when she stepped into the store and immediately started to look around, more than happy to be here right in this moment. Especially with her mother.

Of course, Eva was happy to be here with her daughter as well. Just a few months ago, she was a woman that found stores like Victoria’s Secret worthwhile but unnecessary for her life. Yet, here she was, stepping into the store with her own teenage daughter and offering to buy her whatever she wanted that would fit her. A smile came to her face when she thought about just how dramatically things have changed in her life over the course of those few months. Not only did she loosen the unspoken dress code for her office, but she also loosened up around her daughter, Sam. Even to the point where the two had seen each other naked countless times and had grown used to it. Things had ever gotten to a point where she could vaguely remember Sam licking her--   
  
“Mom! I found something I want to try on. Do you ming staying by the changing room to let me know how I look in it?”   
  
Sam’s voice pulled Eva out of her thoughts, the sound of her daughter calling for her still being one of the most important things to ever be in her life. “Of course, Sweetie! I’ll be right there.” The smile that came to her lips a moment ago grew ever so slightly as she made her way to the changing room, watching the curtain close for only a moment before she saw it fly back open again. For a moment, Eva wondered just what Sam might have had in mind, leaving the curtain open. But that was quickly answered for her when she noticed her little girl starting to strip right then and there. And for a moment, the simple thought of her daughter stripping not only in front of her but in front of anyone that could walk by caused Eva’s cock to throb in her panties.

Of course, in the back of her mind, Sam knew that Eva was the type of woman to enjoy seeing someone stripping. Even if it was her own daughter. Which was exactly why she didn’t hesitate to pull off the cute skirt and matching tube top that she was wearing in order to let her mother see the lace underwear that she was currently wearing. Though, instead of waiting for a moment to try and tease her mother, Sam quickly pulled her bra and panties off and bent herself over so that Eva could look at her plump and developing rear end.

Without saying anything and leaving the curtain open, Sam pulled on a pair of light blue floral panties with a matching sky lace bra. “Well, Mom? What do you think?”   
  
When her little girl started to shift her body from side to side, showing off her developing and curvy form without a care in the world for who could see, Eva couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She looked at her daughter and nodded her head as she took in the beautiful sight before her. Not only did the underwear cling to Sam’s hips in an alluring and almost visually addictive way, but the fact that the bra seemed to be one size too small and almost allowing her growing breasts to spill free caused Eva to bite down on her lower lip. She nodded her head as she took a deep breath. “You look fantastic, dear. Almost too good to be real. Very sexy.”   
  
A gentle blush came to Sam’s cheeks as she listened to her mother. It was a little odd to hear something like that come from the woman that gave birth to her, but she accepted and adored the compliment all the same. “Thanks, Mom!” Without wasting another moment, the teenager bent over so that she could pull off the panties that she was wearing, incidentally showing her mother a wet spot that was forming on the panties that she had just put on.

Fortunately, she didn’t keep herself bent over long enough for Eva to fully appreciate the sight before her, making her mother crave seeing more. Sam playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she pulled on a set of white lingerie that almost seemed to mix in well with her skin. Of course, the arousal that she was feeling from being so exposed showed even better than before against the white fabric than it did with the blue. Not that Sam minded one bit, knowing that it was just her mother looking at her. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she turned around to look at her mother, happy to see the gentle blush that was on her cheeks. “Mom? Why don’t you try on something you picked out?”   
  
Eva’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she watched her daughter step out of the changing room, now standing almost in the middle of the store in nothing but white lingerie that surprisingly fit her wonderfully. They had come to shop together, after all. But she was enjoying watching her daughter try on things and have fun. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before she had to try something on. “S-Sure.”   
  
She only hesitated for a moment before getting up from her spot and stepping into the changing room. For a moment, Eva debated if she should close the curtain or be like her daughter and leave it open so there was a little bit of thrill in what they were doing. With a smile on her face, the doctor started to stirp out of her usual clothing, leaving herself naked in front of her little girl and those that might be able to see her. And, much to her pleasant surprise, it caused Eva’s cock to harden and stand at attention.

However, she didn’t let it stop her from trying to slip on one of the pair of panties that she had picked out for herself. Unfortunately, as she bent over to pick them up from around her ankles, Eva stopped when she realized just how hard her cock was. She didn’t know if it was from looking at Sam’s body or if she was just this turned on from being naked where people had a chance of seeing her. Though, she didn’t let it stop her for more than a moment before pulling the underwear up to her hips, gasping quietly when she was unable to get them on over her cock, her member just too hard to allow her to make the panties fit around it.

Of course, she continued to struggle for a moment, hoping that her arousal wouldn’t stop her from being able to enjoy her time with her little girl. But, after a moment or two of trying and failing to get her hard and impressive shaft into the underwear she wanted to try on, Eva stood in defeat and let out a soft and disappointed sigh. A quiet whine rumbled in her throat as she looked at herself in the changing room mirror. Deep down, she had to admit that she at least looked pretty good with her cock hanging out of her panties and clearly unable to fit. But it didn’t help her feel much better about it.

Sam was easily able to hear her mother’s whine from where she stood outside of the changing room. She peeked in to see just what might be causing Eva distress before seeing that it was just how hard her cock was. The young girl couldn’t help but giggle to herself when she stepped into the changing room and wrapped her arms around her mother’s back, looking into the mirror with her. “Do you want me to help, Mom? We’ve done things together in the past. It’s not like much would change if we did something right here, right?”   
  
She did her best to sound calm and collected as she reached a hand a little low and wrapped her fingers around Eva’s massive cock. Sam’s mind immediately remembered the few sexual things they had done as a couple in the past. With how Eva’s cock felt buried in her throat, in her pussy, and rubbing against her ass cheeks. All of those memories flooded into her mind and caused the young daughter to start pumping her hand along the length of her mother’s shaft without even waiting for an answer. “Come on, Mom. There’s nothing to be worried about, right? It won’t change anything between us.”

Eva didn’t get a chance to answer her daughter about whether or not this would be okay before she got down onto her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror, pleasure swiftly starting to fill her body at the wonderful feeling of Sam’s soft hand moving along her shaft. Of course, she knew that her little girl was right. They had done many things together since their lives turned a bit more sexual. But the fact that they were in the middle of a store where people could see them made Eva slightly hesitant.

Not that the hesitation stopped things. Sam quickly flicked her tongue against the head of her mother’s cock as she stroked it at a quick but moderate pace. Her lips curled into a smile as she brought her free hand to her developing breast. “I know a handjob isn’t much, Mom, but I hope it’s enough to help.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to carefully pick up the pace at which she moved her hand, twisting it around the shaft and adjusting her wrist to mix things up right out of the gate. “Just keep your eyes on me, Mom.”   
  
With her daughter’s permission, Eva knew that she had very little choice if she wanted her cock to calm down so she could try on the lingerie she picked out. She looked down her body at her little girl, able to see a slutty and alluring expression on that sweet and young face that she raised. Her lips curled into a gentle and excited smile as more pleasure and lust started to course through her. All because of the sight of her little girl acting like a bit of a slut and having a facial expression to match it. “You look so good in white, Sam. I didn’t think my little girl’s looks would ever turn me on like this.”   
  
A gentle chuckle rumbled in Sam’s throat as she listened to Eva. Being told by her own mother that she turned her on was something that she didn’t expect to actually hear while they were shopping. It was something she knew, but not something she thought Eva would say. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked up at her mother, playfully sticking her tongue out at her. “Good. Be as horny as you want to. I just want you to enjoy this.”

Sam quickly brought the hand that was on her breast to her mother’s balls, cupping them through the panties that she was wearing. “You feel so full, Mom. When was the last time that you came? Was it when he was here last week?” A twisted smirk came to Sam’s lips as she picked up the pace at which she moved her hand once again, this time sticking to the lower half of her mother’s cock. “Or was it the last time you thought about fucking me again?~”   
  
Eva’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the slightly seductive tone in her daughter’s voice. It had only been a few minutes since she first stepped into the dressing room and she felt that she was already going to cum. Maybe it was because her little girl was clearly a growing and sexy young woman that she needed to pay attention to. But no matter what the reason was, it only caused Eva’s cock to throb and pulse in her daughter’s hand, making her groan and moan as she looked at Sam’s plump rear end through the mirror that was behind her. “Oh, Sam… I’m…”   
  
“It’s okay, Mom. Feel free to-” Sam didn’t get to finish her thought before her mother came right then and there in her hand. Rope after rope of thick, potent, and heated seed splattered along the young girl’s face, dripping down her chin and onto her breasts and the white bra that she had on. Of course, she continued to stroke the hard cock that hung in her face while Eva continued to cum, letting each and every drop of her spunk cover her face and her still-growing breasts. Her pussy ached when she thought about just how hot and arousing it was to be covered in her own mother’s cum. And it showed just how excited it made Sam when she swiped two of her fingers through the cum that was on her breasts and bringing it to her lips, quickly and eagerly licking herself clean right then and there.

When she finished licking her fingers, Sam noticed that the cock that hung in front of her face was still just as hard as when she was stroking it. She didn’t know if it was because her mom just had that strong of a sex drive or if a handjob wasn’t enough to get her off and keep her satisfied. However, no matter the reason that crossed her mind, the young girl knew that she had to do something more in order to make her mom happy and allow them to be able to keep trying on clothes.

Luckily, it didn’t matter to her that the curtain was still open and she was able to see a few people coming by to see just what was going on between them. In fact, it caused her pussy to ache and desire being filled when she looked up at her mother. Sam’s lips curled into a smile as she leaned herself forward, pressing her cheek against the still hard cock while looking into Eva’s eyes. “You’re still so hard, Mom. Do you need more than a handjob in order to be satisfied?”   
  
Eva didn’t know how to answer her little girl. Yes, she needed more than a simple handjob. No, she didn’t think she’d be getting more than a handjob in the middle of a store. Nor did she think her precious daughter would do anything more than giving her a handjob. However, when she silently nodded her head, Eva got the surprise of a lifetime. Not only was she able to watch as Sam pulled her head back, dragging her tongue and soft lips along the side of her shaft, but she was also able to see the young and beautiful girl that she helped raise wrap said soft lips around the head of her cock. And a blissful, excited, and almost nervous moan poured from Eva’s lips.

“Sam, we’re in the middle of the store. Seeing you get dressed was one thing, but-” Eva quickly fell silent when she felt her young daughter take in inch after inch of her throbbing shaft like a champ, not hesitating to take more and more just to make her mother happy. The feeling of Sam’s tongue dancing around her dick sparked something inside of the doctor that she hadn’t felt in ages. Since she had last been with Sam’s father all those years ago. A spark of lust and pure desire coursing through her. A need to have things her way and make sure she got off no matter what.

And as Samantha lowered her head more and more down her shaft, taking more and more of it into her mouth, Eva felt that desire start to boil up inside of her. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she leaned her head back and started to tangle her fingers through Sam’s hair. She gently pushed her daughter lower and lower down the length of her member, until those soft and gentle lips pressed a few kisses against her base. At which point, Eva dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt her arousal and lust grow even more. She imagined just how her daughter must feel right now with her shaft buried so far down her throat. And Eva imagined that it made her pussy drip onto the floor underneath them.

Of course, down on her knees and with her mother’s fingers threading through her hair, Sam didn’t move from her spot. The feeling of this wonderfully thick and long shaft filling her throat and her neck was something that she knew would happen eventually. But she never expected to love it the way she does right now. With Eva’s cock buried in her throat, Sam slowly and carefully lifted her plump rear end into the air so that her mother could see it in the mirror. And she quickly brought one of her hands between her legs, carefully playing with herself while Eva fucked her face and enjoyed the feeling of her throat. Granted, Sam enjoyed the feeling of this perfect dick lodged in her throat and cutting off her supply of air, so she wasn’t complaining about it as she appreciated the taste that coated her tongue and brought her more pleasure than she expected a simple blowjob would.

However, with the feeling of her daughter’s throat spasming around her shaft as she rocked her hips back and forth, it didn’t take more than a few moments for Eva to reach the peak of her pleasure once again. Deep down, in the furthest corner of her mind, she wondered just what she should do and where she would cum during this blowjob. Though, as her grip on the back of her daughter’s head tightened, she knew just what the answer was and where she was going to blow her load. With a shameless, excited, and blissful moan leaving her throat, Eva pulled Sam until her nose was squashed against her pelvis, cumming the very moment she was buried as deep as she could be in her daughter’s throat.

As rope after rope of thick, hot, and delicious seed poured into her throat, Sam did the only thing that she knew how to do in a moment like this. Swallow. Her throat collapsed around Eva’s shaft as she swallowed each and every drop of spunk that was being poured into her throat and her stomach, incidentally bringing Eva more pleasure and causing her to cum even more into her throat. Though, the young girl didn’t mind one bit, happily swallowing each and every drop of her mother’s cum that she could. For the simple fact that she loved the flavor and the way it felt as it dripped into her stomach and it caused her pussy to tighten around her fingers as she swallowed it down.

After a few moments, Eva slowly pulled herself back until the tip of her shaft was now resting against Sam’s lips. However, instead of apologizing to her daughter and saying that she thought they should stop here, she couldn’t help but smile as the looked down to the young beauty before her, feeling the lust in her system still rising. “Sam, sweetie… I want more… Your hand and your mouth both felt great… But I’m still hard and wanting…”   
  
Sam remained quiet for a moment as she looked up to see that her mother’s cock was indeed still hard and throbbing, clearly still wanting attention. But she couldn’t help but feel a bit excited about the fact that Eva still wanted her body after a handjob, a blowjob, and two orgasms back to back. She happily licked her lips and nodded her head, turning her attention to the small crowd that was starting to form just outside of their changing room.

However, she didn’t let them get to her as she leaned her head forward and pressed a gentle and loving kiss against her mother’s cock. Sam slowly and carefully rose to her feet in front of her mother, wrapping her arms around Eva’s neck and gasping softly when she felt her mom’s hands grabbing firmly onto her plump rear end. It was almost like she was showing everyone here that Sam belonged to her. Not that she was complaining about it as she leaned her head up and pressed a few kisses against Eva’s lips. “Come on, Mom… If they want a show, what do you say we give them one?”   
  
Eva enjoyed the feeling of her daughter’s lips pressing against her own for another moment, before playfully and carefully pushing her little girl against the mirror that was now behind her. It was only for a moment, but it allowed her a wonderful view of Sam’s body against the glass, her plump rear end squishing against it. However, even though that moment ended, Eva was still more than excited for what was to come, especially when she turned her head and looked at the small crowd that had formed outside of their changing room.

Her soft lips curled into a bright smile as she brought one of her hands to her daughter’s thigh, lifting it just enough to show off Sam’s perfect pussy. “Alright, baby girl… I’m going to fuck you now. In front of all of these people. Let’s hope they enjoy the sounds of your moans.~” Eva dragged her tongue along her lips as she pushed her hips forward and forced the first few inches of her shaft into her little girl’s pussy, both of them gasping and moaning in bliss as pleasure coursed through their systems. The feeling of Sam’s inner walls wrapped around her shaft once again was absolutely wonderful, exciting Eva’s lust and making her wish that every inch of her dick was buried in this wet and wonderful hole.

When her mother thrusted into her, burying every inch of her cock into her pussy, Sam couldn’t do anything other than scream in pleasure and pain. The feeling of her cock plunging into her pussy was something that she always loved. But the sheer size of it always managed to bring her pain. Not that she was complaining about her. Sam loved the fact that her body was on display for anyone that wanted to look at it, especially her mother. And the fact that her hard, impossibly thick and long, and throbbing shaft stretched her inner walls with each and every thrust was just another thing that made the young girl enjoy what they were doing.

Even if it hurt to have Eva’s cock filling her pussy time and time again, Sam couldn’t get enough of it. The pain that rushed through her, the pleasure that quickly washed it away, and the lust that she could see in her mother’s eyes growing with each thrust. All of it culminated into something that Sam’s lust-addled mind could only describe as true passion and desire. Something that caused her heart to skip a beat when she realized that her own mother of all people felt this true passion toward her.

Of course, Eva didn’t stop hammering her way into her daughter’s pussy with each and every thrust, loving the way it felt around her shaft far too much for her to be able to stop. The bright smile on her lips turned sultry rather quickly as she managed to force herself deep enough for the tip of her shaft to actually penetrate her daughter’s womb. A painful, blissful, and excited scream left them both when she made it this deep, her cock throbbing and almost erupting right then and there. However, Eva held out just a little bit longer in order to make sure everyone could get a little bit more of a show. And to show off just how much her and her daughter loved what they were doing.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she moved her hands along Sam’s body, feeling each and every curve that she possessed. Her daughter was truly growing up into someone beautiful. Someone that would be lusted after by almost everyone out there who would see her. Someone that would make Eva jealous of her figure when they both continued to grow older. But instead of worrying about it right now, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she imagined her daughter with breasts as large as her own, a body just as curvy, and an attitude toward sex that could only be described as “Closeted Slut”.

Unfortunately, thinking of her daughter in such a way was enough to push Eva toward her orgasm and leave her craving dumping her load in Sam’s womb. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was reminded that she would end up getting her daughter pregnant if she came inside of her. But when she felt Sam wrap one of her legs around her waist, Eva knew that she didn’t have too much of a choice. Not that she had one in the first place with just how perfect Sam’s pussy was around her shaft.

Sam was the first one to reach the peak of her pleasure and let it show. Her inner walls clenched down like a vice around her mother’s cock as she came, her juices squirting onto Eva’s shaft and her pelvis. All while she felt rope after rope of thick, heated, and fertile seed pump directly into her womb thanks to the fact that the older woman actually managed to penetrate her womb. However, as she felt each and every drop of seed fill her womb, Sam couldn’t stop herself from smiling in the moment, savoring the way it felt to be pumped so full of her mom’s seed.

When she felt Eva pull out of her and slowly take a step back, Sam couldn’t stop herself from chuckling in pure delight. Deep down, the thrill and risk of ending up pregnant from her mother was something that turned her on to no end, causing her to shudder in bliss right then and there in front of everyone, even as cum dripped out of her pussy and onto the floor. When she looked down at her feet to see just how much cum was leaving her womb, Sam found herself bringing a hand to her pussy in order to keep as much of it inside of her as she could. “You know. Maybe it would be a good thing to get knocked up by my own mom. It’d certainly be a wonderful memory for us to keep.~”   
  
After having just cum for the third time in rapid succession, Eva expected her arousal to finally be able to subside. But it seemed to instead be growing even more despite the fact that her body almost felt like it was going to be spent any minute now. As she looked at her daughter, getting a good view of her rear end through the mirror that was right behind her, the Eva quickly grabbed a hold of Sam’s shoulders and pushed her toward the floor. “Sorry, sweetie. But Mommy still needs more. Much much more.”   
  
Sam didn’t know what to do after feeling herself be pushed toward the floor. She expected that the fucking would put a stop to Eva’s arousal. But when she found herself pinned to the floor, a hand firmly on her head while another held on tightly to her hips? Deep down, the young girl knew that things were far from over. Not that she found herself caring for more than a second when she felt a sharp spark of pain rushing through her at the feeling of Eva’s cock pressing against her asshole.

Before she could even open her mouth and tell her mom that it was okay to fuck her once again, Sam felt that thick and wonderful shaft plunge into her asshole. Each and every inch suddenly filled her asshole in one quick thrust, spreading her anal walls and making her scream against the floor as her mother towered over her. In a matter of moments, Sam went from standing and basking in the afterglow of an orgasm to being pinned down to the floor with her face down and her ass up in the air, moaning and screaming in pain-filled pleasure once again.

And all the while, Eva loved each and every second of it. Not due to the fact that she was getting to fuck her own daughter like she was a natural born slut, but the simple fact that she was able to keep feeding herself more and more pleasure by the moment. And if that meant ruining Sam’s asshole by stretching her anal walls with each and every thrust, then she was going to do just that. With a sense of pride and lust that she hadn’t felt in ages. Eva slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she hammered herself as deep into her daughter’s asshole as she could, moaning up a storm with the way it convulsed and clenched down around her shaft. “Atta girl… Just stay there and let Mommy fuck you until you can’t walk. Let all of her cum fill your holes and we can buy you whatever lingerie you want to go home with.~”   
  
That voice that was in Eva’s mind, telling her that some of the things her and Sam were doing right here and now had fallen silent. And it allowed her to hammer her cock as roughly as she could into her little girl’s wonderful asshole, relishing in the pain and pleasure filled screams that left her. Something about the pain that was clear in Sam’s voice only caused Eva to push herself a little bit faster and a little bit harder. Maybe the crowd that was watching and even recording them was involved somehow, but she didn’t know or care. The only thing on her mind was ravaging her daughter’s tight and wonderful ass while she had the chance.

Each and every thrust that filled her asshole was another that caused Sam to fall in love with the feeling that her mother’s cock brought her. The sense of pleasure and defeat that filled her when she was fucked against the floor. The desire and lust that coursed through her from getting fucked in front of people. And the pain and loyalty that came from having something so big plunge into her over and over again. All of it brought the young girl a sense of belonging and bliss that she didn’t expect to feel simply from going out shopping with her mother.

Even as Eva’s grip on her head grew tighter and she was forced to look out toward the crowd that was just outside of the changing room, she couldn’t help but feel happy to be in this position. Maybe it was because of the fact that her mother was starting to spank Sam’s developing ass in front of everyone, making it jiggle and causing them to cheer for what was happening. She didn’t know. All the young girl knew was that she didn’t want what was happening right here and now to stop. She wanted Eva to start fucking her more often. And in the heat of the moment, she wanted her mother to fuck her like this every single day. No matter the consequences of it.

Of course, as the two fucked like animals in the middle of the floor, putting on a show for those around them, it was only a matter of time before they started to reach their peaks once again. Neither one of them wanted to give in too quickly or to last too long and ruin the fun. But when Eva felt her cock ready to blow inside of her daughter, she did the one thing that she thought was appropriate. She moved her hand from the back of Sam’s head and brought it to her hips, taking a moment and purposefully pulling her hips back until only the tip remained inside of her.

For a moment, and only a moment, Sam didn’t know just what her mother was doing when she pulled herself back and stayed there. However, she realized a moment later just what was happening. Eva was showing off to all of the men around them just what they were both able to handle and do, showing off just how loyal and loving her little girl actually was. “M-Mom… Don’t stop… I-”   
  
“I know, sweetheart. Mommy just wanted to show all of these naughty men looking at you just who you belong to.~” A twisted and possessive smile came over Eva’s lips as she slammed herself forward and buried each and every inch of her throbbing shaft into her daughter’s asshole, making Sam scream out in pure and utter bliss before unloading inside of her. She didn’t hesitate to erupt and pump rope after thick and heated rope of her seed into this waiting and needy asshole, moaning and looking down at the blissful expression on her little girl’s face in the moment.

When each and every rope of her mother’s cum pumped into her asshole, painting her anal walls a thick shade of white, Sam came right then and there. And as both of her holes clenched down in orgasm, she realized that she hadn’t once touched her pussy since she was put to the floor, meaning that she came from only having her asshole fucked. A realization that caused her to tighten up even more around the dick that was buried into her, filling her body with more pleasure and bliss as that wonderful shaft slowly and carefully pulled out of her, leaving her void of cock. But all she could do was smile and giggle happily as she flopped onto her side and rolled over onto her back, looking up at her lust-driven mother. “I love you, Mom… That felt wonderful…”

The moment that Eva felt her daughter’s soft lips wrap around her shaft once again, an urge to plunge her dick as deep into that tight and wonderful throat as she could rose to her mind. Though, once Sam started to slowly and carefully bob her head up and down the length of her shaft, the aggressive and lustful nature of her thoughts started to fade away. Deep down, she still wanted to ravage her little girl right here in front of everyone. She wanted to fuck her little girl into a cum-covered and cock-drunk mess. But as Sam carefully dragged her tongue along each and every inch of her shaft, Eva remembered that they were here to shop, not to fuck the day away.

A gentle, blissful, and excited breath spilled from Eva’s lips as she looked down at her little girl, seeing the happy and loving expression that Sam wore while looking up at her. It was clear from the look that Sam was near or at her limits of what her body could handle, but the look of joy in her eyes made it clear as to why she would keep going. However, at the look of those sweet and beautiful eyes, Eva couldn’t bring herself to grab a firm hold of her daughter’s head and start fucking it like a toy. Instead, she threaded her fingers through her little girl’s hair and allowed her to suck her dick at her own pace.

The gentle touch that her mother carried right here and now reminded Sam of just why she enjoyed having sex with Eva in the first place. Not only was her mother’s cock fantastically large and perfectly painful to take over and over again. But when all was said and done, as a mom, Eva knew just the way to caress and touch Sam in order to let her know that the lust she was feeling was fading away and being replaced with the genuine love they felt for each other.

Of course, that didn’t stop young Sam from picking up the pace at which she bobbed her head, taking more and more of her mother’s shaft by the moment. Until she reached the base of that wonderful cock and started to make her way back to the tip. When she got to the tip, the young girl playfully popped her lips off from around Eva’s shaft, lowering her head and instead peppering kisses and soft licks along the underside. She wanted to make it clear right then and there that the blowjob she was given didn’t have anything to do with sexual pleasure and she instead wanted her mother to have a clean cock while they continued to shop. Though, Sam’s heart did indeed pound in her chest when she heard a quiet and blissful moan leave her mom above her as she got low enough to be able to kiss her heavy balls. “They’re still so full, Mom… Even after all of that, you’ve still got more cum to fill me with?”   
  
“I can’t help it, Sam… You’re such a beautiful young woman. And the way you work you’re body when we’re having our fun…” Eva couldn’t stop herself from nervously chuckling as she felt her daughter place a few gentle and loving kisses against her heavy sack. In the back of her mind, she wanted to keep fucking her daughter. To keep pounding into her and filling her with every inch of her cock until Sam couldn’t think of anything else. But Eva also knew that they were likely going to get kicked out of the store if she continued to do that. There was still a crowd formed outside of the dressing room, after all. Granted, they didn’t keep her from enjoying the feeling of her daughter’s soft lips wrapped peppering her softening shaft once again.

“Well, once we’re home, we can do this again. It was fantastic, Mom, and I don’t exactly what to stop. But… I don’t think I can take anymore right now.” Sam let out an exhausted laugh as she finally pulled back from her mother’s almost spit-shined cock, seeing now that it was soft and likely able to fit into her panties. “Good. It looks like we were able to get you to calm down a bit.~” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she tilted her head up to look at Eva, gasping when she felt a familiar and soft hand caress her cheek.

However, instead of getting up and dispersing the crowd right then and there, Sam decided to do something a little special for her mother. She leaned her head forward and placed a few gentle kisses against the soft cock that hung in her face, wanting to show it appreciation for fucking her so well. “Really… I don’t think I’ll ever feel the same way getting fucked by another cock. The way you used me… And fucked me so well in front of everyone.” Sam giggled as she dragged her tongue against the soft cock, making her way to her mother’s stomach and placing a gentle kiss on it. “I’ll be more than happy if my own mom ended up getting me pregnant.”

The fact that she might have gotten her daughter pregnant should have flipped a bunch of red flags in Eva’s mind. However, it only caused her to smile brightly as she watched her little girl kiss her way up her body and stop at her magnificent breasts in order to place a few gentle kisses onto them. “My my. Someone sure is feeling very affectionate now that she’s been fucked so well. Maybe I should do this more often in order to get you to listen more often.~”   
  
Eva let out a gentle laugh as Sam stood up on her tiptoes in order to place a gentle kiss onto her lips. Instead of letting her little girl get away with only one kiss, she instead wrapped her arms around her daughter’s back and held her in a way that caused their bodies to be flush together in front of everyone. Before stealing her own kisses from Samantha’s lips, not caring about the fact that everyone was watching. Right here and now, she felt at peace and in love with her daughter and she wasn’t afraid to show it. Especially when it allowed her to let her hands drift a little bit lower and grab firmly onto Sam’s plump and growing rear end. “I love you, dear. The fact that you were willing to get fucked like this just to be able to help me finish trying on my panties… I can’t describe how much it makes me appreciate having you for a daughter.”

Sam let out a soft and joyful laugh as she pulled away from her mother’s lips, nuzzling into her neck and enjoying the feeling of her fingers sinking into the soft skin of her ass cheeks. She felt at peace and where she belonged in this spot. Standing naked in her mother’s arms, her pussy full of cum and her throat still stained with the taste, while her mind was carefully stained with the scent of Eva’s musk. A smile came to her lips as she placed a teasing kiss against Eva’s neck. “Well, now that you’re feeling better, why don’t you try on your panties? I want to see you in them.~”

Nodding her head, Eva carefully stepped away from her daughter and stepped out toward the crowd in order to grab the pair of panties that she was wanting to try on before her cock left her unable. Luckily for her, no one tried to reach out and grab her, seemingly quiet and hoping to see just what she wanted to get on before fucking her own daughter. It brought a smile to the doctor’s face to see such a thing. But she quickly grabbed the underwear she had wanted and made her way back into the changing room.

When she got in, she slipped the underwear over her legs and up her thighs, carefully shifting her cock inside of her underwear before trying to pull them up over her rear end. However, Eva ended up getting caught on her rear end, the fabric catching the softest and roundest part of her asscheeks. She let out a heavy and almost disappointed sigh as she thought about whether or not to just give up on the underwear and find a larger size. But when she noticed Sam looking at her with a questioning look, she knew that she couldn’t just step out like that.

Biting down on her lower lip, Eva carefully and slowly pulled the fabric over the hump of her ass cheeks and actually got the underwear to her hips. The moment that she pulled her fingers away from her fabric, both the crowd and her daughter nearly erupted with joy at the sight before them. A beautiful, busty, and curvy doctor in a pair of light blue panties that cupped her ass cheeks perfectly and almost seemed like she was going to tear through them. Deep down, it made Eva want to hide behind Sam so that no one but her daughter saw her. But at the same time, the attention felt wonderful.

At least, it did until she turned herself around so that could look at herself in the changing room mirror. She turned her hips from side to side and looked at just how well the fabric clung to her body, wondering just why it looked like both her cock and her ass cheeks were ready to burst through the fabric. Unfortunately, she got her answer to that a moment later when she turned around and fully faced the mirror with her front, seeing a small tear showing in the fabric over her cock.

Eva quickly tried to pull the underwear off of her before it fully ripped and she’d have to buy it. But as she bent over in order to get them off, a loud and very obvious ripping sound could be heard in the changing room and to everyone in the crowd that was watching. And her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she felt a gentle breeze on her ass cheeks, the panties tearing at her ass and exposing those supple ass cheeks to everyone that could see them. As her daughter chuckled at her slight misfortune, Eva couldn’t help but let out a gentle sigh. “At least they’re more comfortable now…”


End file.
